Landon Garrison
"This isn't what I want, Creaturae. And I know this isn't what you want, either. So please, look me in the eyes, and tell me you can change this!" ''-Landon to Logan'' Landon Garrison is a classmate and friend-with-benefits to Charlie Playton, as well as the quadruplet brother to Logan Garrison. He's the god of destruction in disguise, but despite his role, he's peaceful and prefers to stay out of conflicts. He speaks with a heavy cockney accent. Appearance Landon is tall and of an almost sickly build. Due to an albinism gene in his family, his skin is a pale, snow white, with dark circles under his light gold eyes. He has long black hair that reaches to about the small of his back. His spine and ribs are visible through his skin, and his chest is scarred due to a failed transition surgery. He wears dark, comfortable clothes, and always has on a large black coat with fur lining the hood except for when he's wearing his uniform. He always wears a surgical mask to prevent the spread of disease, and rarely takes it off. His boots are heeled. Personality Landon is calm and often expressionless. He's commonly looking down at a handheld game device, but the kind changes each day. He's kind at heart, but keeps up walls. He's a bit of a germophobe, and voices his concerns about cleanliness a lot, but tries not to let it get in the way of his daily life. Despite his relationship with Charlie being purely sexual at first, he holds a deep admiration and love for him. He's protective and close to him, and would kill or die for him. He can easily be thrown over the edge by multiple factors that will trigger a PTSD attack. Family Landon has three quadruplet brothers named Logan, Liran, and Leon. He's known for being the odd one out, with his black hair, antisocial personality, sexual preferences, and gender, as he's transgender. He also has a mother and father, both of whom were known to abuse him. Quotes "Two sides of the same coin. That is what Creaturae and I are." "I don't expect anything from you, Kitten, but I need to let this off of my chest." "I can't die. I can't die! No!!! Not now!!!!!" "Hey, I just finished a round. Wanna jump in, Kitten?" Involvement in The Disaster Landon was a key player and powerful ally to Infernum in The Disaster. He was the one to destroy most life on earth after the Inferno's loss. He understood Infernum's plight, since he was just as ignored and unloved when compared to his brother. He used The Disaster to attempt an attack on his brother, Creaturae, now hiding on earth as Logan Garrison. When he was defeated, he went into a rage, destroying most living things on earth and collapsing to the bottom of the ocean. He stayed there for hundreds of years until he was forgiven by Creaturae. Gallery landon.png|Landon in his casual clothing. landon (uniform.png|Landon in his school uniform.